Black Wind
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Since he could remember, Naruto has been ignored...literally. It isn't until one night that he is found by Itachi Uchiha and is accepted into the Uchiha home. Finally finding a family, it all comes crashing down when the Uchiha clan is slain by a mysterious man w/ a Sharingan, only leaving him and Sasuko. He vows to become stronger, protect Sasuko and avenge his family. Fem!Sasu


**Chapter One**

Naruto, a boy of 6 years old held himself close as he sat on the cold wet hard ground, watching the people go on about their business. He watched them walk as it rained, some if not most had umbrellas protecting them from the idea of getting wet.

He however, had no such luxury. It was raining awfully much this day. The young boy looked towards the dark cloudy raining skies with his sky blue eyes. How he wished the rain would stop, it only made the day gloomy.

"You know, they say it only rains because Kami is crying," a soft voice spoke. Naruto blinked as he looked to see who was speaking to him, it was a first. The boy studied the features of another boy who was older than him.

"Why are you out here in this weather? Shouldn't you be home?" The older boy asked. Naruto remained silent, turning his head away from the stranger. Maybe if he stayed silent, he would go away?

"It's okay if you don't want to speak, I understand," The teenager said with a small smile. Naruto still didn't say a word. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, what's yours?" Itachi asked the boy.

Naruto glanced towards the teen known as Itachi, seeing the smile was still in place. He was wary of the stranger, wondering why he was being spoken too. People usually ignored him.

"Naruto," the boy answered, his voice just a bit above a whisper. Itachi gave a light hum before offering his hand to Naruto.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto," Itachi smiled. Naruto stared at the hand for a long while, wondering what to do with it. After a few moments, he reached with his own hand and shook it.

"It's awefully late, would you like to have dinner with me?" Itachi offered. Naruto blinked in surprise once more, not expecting the offer. He was going to refuse with silence, but his stomach spoke for him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Itachi chuckled as he heard the empty gurgle Naruto's stomach gave. With help, Naruto stood up revealing the rags he had no choice but wearing. However what was strange to Itachi was the gashes and rips in the boys clothes.

"Here, hop on, it'll be faster," Itachi said, offering his back. Naruto remained silent and took the offer. The boy was very light which was somewhat surprising to Itachi. Naruto held on tight as Itachi walked through the village.

There was silence between the two before Naruto broke it with a question. "Why are you helping me?"

Itachi blinked as he glanced towards Naruto who was looking away. "Well I couldn't let a young boy like yourself out in the open. As a Shinobi I'm supposed to help those who need help,"

"You're a ninja?" Naruto asked quietly. Itachi nodded in response. After that Naruto remained silent the whole way to the Uchiha compound. Personally, Itachi didn't mind the silence coming from the boy, it just allowed him to ponder.

"Itachi, your father was looking for you, where have you been?" A fellow Uchiha clansmen asked. Itachi just gave a short reply and went on his way. As the teen walked through his compound, Naruto noticed the looks he was getting from the other Uchiha.

It bothered him, but he didn't say anything. The reason the looks bothered him were because they were different from the usual ones. The villagers usually gave him a cold stare, or looked through him.

The Uchiha however did no such thing. Their looks were of confusion and wonder, it was strange. Itachi could feel Naruto squeeze a bit harder after walking through the compound for a few minutes.

It wasn't long before Itachi reached the Head household and entered. Both boys were greeted to the smell of hot cooked meal.

"Itachi is that you?" A voice from the kitchen asked.

"Hai, Kaa-san," Itachi answered as he slipped off his shoes and set Naruto down.

"Nii-chan Nii-chan!" the voice of a young girl squeeled. Itachi turned his attention to his younger sister who came out of the kitchen to greet him. However just before the girl could jump him, Itachi stopped her with a two fingered poke to the forehead.

"It's nice to see you too, Sasuko" Itachi greeted. The young girl quietly fumed rubbing her forehead. It wasn't long before she noticed the boy on the other side of her brother and narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Ne, Nii-chan, whose he?" Sasuko asked. Itachi looked towards Naruto who was staring at Sasuko with a blank look.

"This little sister, is Naruto, he's a new friend of mine," Itachi pointed out, earning the attention of the boy when he heard the word 'friend'. He heard of the term before but never really knew what it was.

"Naruto, this is my younger sister, Sasuko. I believe you two are the same age," Itachi stated. Naruto glanced at Itachi then to Sasuko before his stomach growled, causing him to look away in small embarrassment.

"What's going on out here?" the voice from earlier asked. Itachi and Sasuko looked towards their mother, Mikoto who came out with a confused look. The woman laid eyes upon Naruto and nearly went stock still.

"Itachi, sweetie, who is this?" She asked. Itachi introduced Naruto again, once again using the 'friend' term. Mikoto merely nodded and put on a large smile as she introduced herself to the boy.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, I'm Mikoto Uchiha, would you like to stay for dinner? There's plenty to go around," Mikoto smiled. Naruto kept his blank face up but gave a small nod.

"Okay then, Itachi get Naruto-kun here cleaned up, Sasuko set the table, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I'm going to go get your father," Mikoto said. Though it wasn't very noticeable, Itachi did take note that his mother seemed to rush off towards his fathers office.

Though he shook his head and took Naruto the nearest bathroom to get cleaned up. After that was done, he sat the boy in the chair beside him and his sister while they waited for his parents.

Sasuko gazed at Naruto with child like confusion, while said boy just gazed at the table. Itachi merely kept a small smile on his face as he watched the two. Though he felt something was off with the blond next to him, though he said nothing.

His attention along with Sasuko's was given to their father who barged into the room, as if looking for something. Once Fugaku's eyes landed on Naruto he had the same reaction Mikoto had few minutes prior.

The man was about to turn around and walk out but Mikoto pushed him back and into a chair. "No! It can wait till after dinner. I just wanted you to see I was not lying," Mikoto said in a quiet hushed tone.

Fugaku glanced towards Naruto who was still gazing at the table then towards Itachi. "I will speak with you later," Fugaku stated as Mikoto served them dinner.

It was tense and silent between the family of Uchiha and the blond boy. No one said a word, and it was unnerving. Sasuko didn't understand why but remained silent. Mikoto seemed to have enough of it and tried stirring up conversation.

"So, Naruto-kun how did you run into Itachi?" Mikoto asked. Naruto remained silent for a few moments, chewing his food.

"He came to me while I was on the street," Naruto answered before taking another bite. Mikoto nodded in understanding as the awkward silence returned.

"So Nii-chan do you think maybe tomorrow you can help me with my Shuriken practice?" Sasuko asked with a grin. Itachi glanced at his sister and gave a nod, earning a silent cheer from the girl.

"You are going to become a ninja?" Naruto asked the girl quietly. Sasuko blinked and gave a determined nod.

"That's right! When I do, I'll unlock my Sharingan and be just as strong as Nii-chan! Are you going to become a ninja too?" Sasuko wondered. Naruto frowned before giving a reply.

"I don't know," was the boys answer. Sasuko frowned at hearing Naruto's tone but she perked up when she heard her father speak on it.

"I think you should consider it, I have a feeling you would be a great asset in battle," Fugaku stated before taking a bite. Mikoto gave her husband a warning look while Naruto merely stared.

"Yeah I'm sure you would be a great ninja! Not as great as me of course, but still good!" Sasuko added, earning a chuckle from Itachi while Mikoto shook her head.

"I don't think Naruto-kun wants to become a ninja, he seems really confused on it. Is there anything you want to be when you grow up Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked with wonder. Naruto gave a shake of his head.

"I don't know what there is to be besides being a ninja," The boy replied dully. Silence once again hung in the room, but it wasn't before long that everyone finished eating dinner.

Naruto thought he should leave but he wasn't able to get far as he came upon a plaque. He gazed at it for awhile, not noticing Itachi came up to him a few moments later.

"Do you understand the meaning of it?" Itachi asked as he read the plaque to himself silently. Naruto shook his head, which caused Itachi to chuckle a bit. It was sort of confusing at first. "What don't you get?"

Naruto was silent for a few moments before giving an answer, "All of it. I can't read," the blond boy revealed. This definitely caught Itachi by surprise. The boy was six, seven years old and he didn't know how to read?

It was then that Itachi's thoughts on Naruto not attending the academy were true, because the boy had to at least know how to read to get in. Sasuko knows how to read, very fluently in fact.

"Would you like to learn?" Itachi offered. Naruto blinked in vast surprise, though he didn't show it much. The boy looked towards Itachi with confusion.

"You're going to teach me?" He asked. The teen gave a shrug, not really minding it. He was just given a break for a couple of weeks so he was free to do what he pleased. Spending time with his sister was on the top of his list.

"I can, it's no problem honestly," Itachi said. Naruto had a thoughtful frown on his face before looking back to the plaque. Itachi studied the boy to see he was low key frustrated that he couldn't read it. "Do you want me to tell you what it says?"

"No," Naruto instantly replied which made the teen blink a bit, not expecting the haste in the answer. "I want to read it myself, and I will once you teach me," Naruto continued. Itachi had a small smile on his lips as he caught the small determined smirk on Naruto's face.

The boy was prideful and had determination, he liked that. "Well then, how about we start tomorrow?" Itachi suggested. Naruto nodded, giving one more glance to the plaque, silently vowing he would learn what the plaque said.

"Itachi I need to speak with you, now," Fugaku stated with a stoic expression. Itachi gave a small sigh as he stood up and left to speak with his father. While Itachi was busy with that, Sasuko came a few moments later to find Naruto.

"Hiya!" The girl greeted with a grin. Naruto turned to her and just stared at her with a blank look, slightly unnerving Sasuko. "So umm, I haven't seen you around before, do you have a different class in the academy? I have Iruka-sensei as my teacher,"

Naruto remained silent before shaking his head, "I don't go to school. I don't even know where the academy is," Sasuko just stared at him in confusion.

"You don't know where it is? It's right by the Hokage tower, you know where that is right?" Sasuko asked. Naruto just blinked at her, the same blank look on his face. "Wow you really don't know. Do you live under a rock or something? Everyone knows where the Hokage tower is! It's that tall big red building that has the Fire symbol on it, ring any bells?"

Naruto shook his head, still lost. Sasuko slapped her forehead with a groan.

* * *

"I want you tell me everything you know that comes to that boy, right now," Fugaku ordered as he and Itachi were in his office. Fugaku paced around his desk while Itachi leaned against the wall, a impassive look on his face.

"Why is it important? You and Kaa-san have been acting rather strange when it comes to Naruto," Itachi treaded earning a glaring glance from Fugaku. The two remained silent before Itachi gave in with a sigh.

"I don't know anything. After my shift was over I was on my way home when I noticed him on the side of the street in the rain just sitting there. I also noticed that everyone was ignoring him, as if he didn't exist. So I walked up to him to see if I was imagining things. But the fact that you and everyone else can see him, means it's not imagination, that he is real," Itachi explained.

"The boy is real alright, very real. Are you absolutely positive this is the first time you have ever seen him?" Fugaku questioned, earning a nod from Itachi.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I would remember a child who has golden blond hair like him, and blue eyes to boot. What is going on? Who is he?" Itachi asked. Fugaku sighed as he stopped pacing and leaned on his desk.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki," Fugaku started earning a wide eyed reaction from Itachi.

"Uzumaki, as in part of the Uzumaki clan? The same clan Kushina-sensei was apart of?!" Itachi demanded. Fugaku gave a nod, a grim frown on his lips.

"Yes, he is her son," Fugaku revealed. If Itachi's eyes could go any wider, they would. The boy was in complete shock to this news. His beloved late sensei's son is alive, and he is now finding out about this?

"How come I now finding out about this?!" Itachi shouted with anger. Fugaku glared at Itachi, warning him to watch his tone. "That is Kushina-sensei's son out there! Have you looked at him? The boy is wearing rags for clothes, he stinks to the high heavens, he can't even read!"

"I know this!" Fugaku replied with his own shout, shutting Itachi up. "As soon as I laid eyes on the boy, I knew who he was. How could I not? He looks just like _him_," Fugaku muttered quietly earning a narrowed eyed look from Itachi. The teen tried remembering if his sensei was with anybody at the time when he trained with her. But he was five years old and he didn't think it was that important at the time.

Though giving it a few more moments in thought, Itachi figured it out. "He's the son of the fourth hokage, isn't he?" Fugaku gave a small grave nod, causing Itachi's jaw to clench and bite his tongue. Fugaku noticed the reaction and decided it would be best to hurry up the explanation.

"Look, the reason you are just seeing and meeting Naruto for the first time, is because he has been hidden from the world," Fugaku said causing Itachi to look confused. "What I mean is that, after his parents died during the Kyuubi attack, it was decided that he would be put under a Genjutsu,"

"What do you mean? If he really was put under a Genjutsu, I would have noticed by now," Itachi argued. Fugaku shook his head in response.

"Yes, if it was some regular Genjutsu. This is a Genjutsu that Jiraiya, Minato and myself had come up with during our glory days. It is an invisibility Genjutsu in a way. When it was first put on Naruto, no one besides two people could see him, to make sure he was still safe. No one could see him, not even those with Doujutsu, like our Sharingan and the Byakugan," Fugaku explained.

Itachi just gazed at his father with blank look, not believing what he was hearing. "As time passed, the jutsu starts to weaken allowing those with very high chakra levels to at least notice him, as it keeps weakening those with the Sharingan can see him. It won't be long that Hyuuga's will be able to see him if that haven't already. Then after that he can be seen by everybody," Fugaku finished, as Itachi stayed silent.

After calming himself down to the point where he was not glaring, Itachi spoke, "You mean to tell me that, Naruto, my sensei's and the Yondaime Hokage's son, has been invisible for six years of his life, with no one to talk too? That means the boy has been ignored his whole life! I'm surprise he is even alive!" Itachi yelled, losing his composure.

"You don't understand, it was Sarutobi who has been looking out for Naruto. He is the main reason why the boy is alive in the first place. There is no telling what he would be like if we just left him alone with the villagers able to see him," Fugaku scowled.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi demanded, ignoring the look his father gave him.

"Itachi, Naruto is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Surely you know what that could have meant for the boy if we didn't do anything to him right? He would have been outright despised because of what he holds," Fugaku said. "I'm sure the boy would have been scorned, abused-"

"Not if he had us take care and protect him!" Itachi cut him off. "I don't see how this is any better for him! I can tell the boy is uncomfortable with how we are treating him, that he is actually being interacted with. People have ignored him, walked passed him without giving a look for years. Our whole clan could have ignored him before, and now suddenly he is invited in our home? I would find that very strange and would think of the worst," Itachi argued.

"It's still better than the other life he could have had, I believe it would have been worse had he been visible to the village," Fugaku grumbled. "But what we think is not important, what is important that Sarutobi is informed of this," Fugaku stated.

Itachi gave a scowl and turned around to leave the office but stopped with his hand on the handle. "Look, I don't care what the Hokage has to say or what his plan is for Naruto, but I will be in his corner now that I know he exists. It's the least I can do for Kushina-sensei. Whether you want me to or not, sounds like a personal problem." Itachi declared with conviction before leaving his father alone.

Fugaku had a frown on his face as he shook his head, "I swear, sometimes I hate the fact that your hot hotheadedness got into Mikoto and Itachi, Kushina-baka." He grumbled to himself before he left his office as well.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen blinked with a blank look on his face as he stared into the blank ice blue eyes of the young Uzumaki child. Standing behind the boy was a stoic Itachi who seemed to be glaring at him and a slightly impassive Fugaku.

Naruto had his usual blank look on his face as he looked at the old man that was apparently the Hokage. He of course remembered the old man but didn't hold any feelings towards him. Before the Uchiha's he was the only person and first to speak to him.

"I'm guessing it has started to weaken?" Hiruzen spoke, glancing at Fugaku who gave a nod. "Well, this is…an interesting predicament. He hasn't been seen by anyone else besides your clan, correct?" Hiruzen asked, earning another nod.

"Well what do you think we should do with him?" Sarutobi wondered in thought, leaning back in his chair. Naruto continued to gaze at him, though one of his eyes twitched as he felt an emotion he didn't normally associate with, and that was anger.

Just looking at the old man irritated the shit out of him, but he didn't know why. Actually, that's not true he did know why. It was the fact the man just seem to see him as some kind of object, and not as a person.

"He will be staying with us," Itachi stated with conviction, earning the attention from the Hokage and Naruto. "I have already spoke to Kaa-san about it and she wholeheartedly agrees, isn't that right tou-san?" Itachi turned to his silent father who looked away.

"Yes. She has even gone so far to wanting to adopt, Naruto," Fugaku said with a sigh. Itachi had a very small noticeable smirk on his lips, while Naruto and Hiruzen stared at them like they were insane.

"Really? Are you okay with this Fugaku?" Hiruzen asked the man. Fugaku glanced towards Itachi who was looking away. The man sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes, I am. Despite my past disagreements and childish arguments with _her_, she was still my friend. Along with _him_ as well, even more so. Besides, I don't see Jiraiya anywhere to step up, I don't think he really cares," Fugaku snorted. "So I and Mikoto will step up instead. I'm willing to adopt Naruto into the Uchiha clan."

This definitely caught both in mass surprise as they both looked at each other then back towards the two Uchiha. Hiruzen blinked as he tried to find words in the situation. "You do realize what this means, don't you? Are you even sure Naruto will be even accepted in the clan considering…"

"I do. Naruto will be staying with my family and will be adopted into my family specifically. If no one else in the clan likes it that sounds like a personal problem. The only down fall is that he will not be able to wield the Sharingan but that doesn't really matter. Besides, the council does not know about him yet so it should be fine," Fugaku shrugged.

"And even if it wasn't, it would be something they would have to deal with." Itachi added with a cold glare, showing how protective he was already over the boy. Naruto was confused on the whole situation. He just met these people and they wanted to already consider him family? He wasn't sure if he was okay with that.

Before this point, he thought they were nice people but that didn't mean he was okay with just being a part of the family. Granted he had nowhere else to go other than the street corners and alley's but still…

Hiruzen sat back in his chair and frowned as he gazed at the two Uchiha, more specifically Fugaku. The old man then glanced to the Yondaime picture, then back towards Fugaku before glancing to Naruto then going back to Fugaku who noticed. He asked a silent question with a raised brow causing Fugaku to give a nod.

"Alright then, let me get the paperwork for you to do so this can be official," Hiruzen muttered as he called in his assistant. Itachi released a light sigh of relief along with a smile towards Naruto. Said boy still had a blank face, though was inwardly cautious.

Fugaku just had a impassive look on his face, in his own thoughts about the whole situation. While he wanted to do a favor for his late friends, he didn't expect it to be this big of a favor. But Mikoto was adamant about it, even going so far to activate her Sharingan and throw in a menacing glare. It also didn't help the fact that Itachi wholeheartedly agreed with her.

He actually didn't know how his clan would react to this news. Some members lost immediate family due to the Kyuubi, and while it's been about six years since they have seen the Jinchuriki it might still sting. That was another thing Fugaku hoped wouldn't blow up in his face, the fact of everybody knowing who Naruto was, or what he held more specifically.

The whole point of the Genjutsu was to keep the boy out of harms way. The seal was actually supposed to deactivate around this time, just in time for Naruto to join the academy and create bonds with kids his age, which would tie him closer to Konoha.

What wasn't supposed to happen, was both the only two people who could see Naruto not interact with him whatsoever. The boy has never met Jiraiya, and he has only seen the Hokage about once or twice, meaning there is no bond there either. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Speaking of, Fugaku set his gaze upon Naruto who was blankly staring at the ground as they waited for the paperwork. He could only imagine what the boy was thinking, probably fear if anything. He has been alone for 6 years then all of a sudden people start to care? If not fear, he would be extremely cautious, anyone would be…well except for maybe the naïve.

Receiving the adoption papers Fugaku gave the boy one last look and actually managed to catch his gaze. The two stared at each other for only a few long moments, and those few moments allowed Fugaku to see into the boy.

Through the blank mask, the Uchiha leader saw within. He saw a confused, lonely, happy yet cautious seven year old. Though it wasn't often Fugaku did, but he gave Naruto a small warm smile. It seemed to catch the boy by surprise, as if not expecting it.

'Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha…I can tell you will be molded into something great,' Fugaku thought to himself as he got started on the paper work. But he paused as he read Naruto's name to himself and another thought came to him as he glanced to the Yondaime's picture.

'Rest easy now, Kushina, Minato; Mikoto and I will take care of him, Itachi too, even if Jiraiya won't.'

* * *

Naruto fluttered his eyes open, waking up from his dreamless sleep. He was greeted to by the rays of the morning sun, shining down on his face. Leaning up, the boy looked around to figure out he was in a room, and he was in a comfortable bed.

Around the room was a wooden desk with a chair, not to far from it was a bathroom and across the bathroom was a closet which was actually filled with clothes. He gazed at the closet for a long while, trying to figure out who owned those clothes, then he remembered…they were his.

Memories of the day before flashed in his mind. He remembered that Mikoto took him along with Sasuko for new clothes. While the girl got some, the trip was mostly for Naruto, as he was able to pick out anything he want. Though it took awhile, Naruto warmed up to Mikoto's offer and picked out what he liked.

And the day before, he was granted this room as soon as Fugaku was finished with the adoption papers. While he quietly thanked the clan head and his wife, inwardly he was jumping for joy that he had his own room with a really big bed. When he was sure no one was looking, he played for like an hour jumping on the big bed with a giant grin on his face, then he got tired and fell asleep.

Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and hopped out of the bed, wearing a pair of blue and orange pajamas. He wore blue sleeping shorts and an orange long sleeve pajama shirt.

When Naruto opened the door to his room he almost instantly was assaulted with smell of food. He wasn't sure what food it was, but it smelled good. The boy followed the aroma with his nose and was led directly into the kitchen where he was greeted to the sight of the Head Uchiha family.

Mikoto was over the stove, frying some more bacon while cooking up some more eggs. At the table sitting at the head was Fugaku, his nose deep in a scroll, a plate of pancakes and bacon along with a cup of coffee in front of him. To the left was Itachi who was silently eating his food with closed eyes. On the right side but a seat over was Sasuko who was tiredly eating her own food, though she looked like she wanted to fall into her plate.

Naruto quietly moved to sit in the seat besides Itachi and right across from Sasuko. "Good morning Naruto," Itachi greeted warmly. Naruto had a light blush from embarrassment on his cheeks, giving his own quiet good morning.

"Hm? Oh, good morning Naruto-kun," Mikoto greeted with a smile, earning the boy to give his greeting. Sasuko seemed to perk up and smirked at the boy before telling him good morning as well, which he just nodded too with a straight blank face earning a sweat drop from the girl.

"Morning," was Fugaku's own quiet greeting to the boy. Naruto gave somewhat of a bow to Fugaku, greeting him with,

"Good morning Fugaku-sama," Naruto said quietly but clearly. That seemed to catch everyone by surprise, even the recipient. Itachi glanced towards Naruto then his father, his sister just stared at Naruto while the adults just blinked in surprise.

Being a child with no kind of filter or anything else, Sasuko spoke up, speaking her mind, "Why the heck did you call Tou-san, Fugaku-sama?"

"Sasuko, language," Mikoto chided earning a small pout from the girl. Naruto just blinked, secretly worried he did something wrong.

"Well because I heard the Hokage's assistant refer to him as sama, which must mean some kind of higher power; so since Fugaku-sama was kind enough to allow me live with his family, I figured it would be disrespectful not to refer to him as sama. Just because I can't read doesn't mean I'm stupid," Naruto explained, adding a snort at the end.

The Uchiha family just stared at him before deciding it was best to move on, after all there was nothing wrong with Naruto's logic. This allowed the boy to rest a bit more easy.

"Here ya go Naruto-kun," Mikoto smiled setting his plate of food in front of him. The boy slightly drooled at the sight of real food that wasn't spoiled, molded, rotten or already eaten, not to mention cold. He glanced around the table to see everyone else had their own plate which meant he didn't have to fight anyone else for his.

Picking up his fork and knife, Naruto dug in, only focused on satisfying the growling in his stomach. Mikoto just gave a light giggle at watching the boy so dedicated to eating the food she made.

"Ohayo all!" an excited male voice rung out, entering the house. Fugaku gave a tired sigh, while Sasuko rolled her eyes. Mikoto just gave a small frown as she went back to the stove to fix up another plate.

Entering the kitchen was a young man who was just a year or two older than Itachi, Shisui Uchiha. Shisui was Itachi's best friend and a die hard Konoha Shinobi. The teen sat down besides Fugaku with a grin.

"Good morning Fugaku-san," Shisui greeted the man, earning a grunt. "Sasuko-chan," he greeted by messing up her hair,

"Moocher," Sasuko grumbled as a greeting before occupying her mouth with a spoonful of eggs. Shisui's eye twitched from what he heard but moved on.

"Hello Mikoto-san, your looking mighty beautiful this morning," Shisui complimented with a grin, earning a light glare from Fugaku.

"Good morning Shisui," Mikoto greeted, not even acknowledging the compliment like she used too. Shisui then turned to his best friend, his grin getting a bit bigger.

"Good morning Itachi ol buddy!" The teen greeted earning a bored blank look from Itachi who was busy chewing.

After swallowing, Itachi spoke, "Let me guess, you ran out of food again?" Shisui blinked as he looked offended.

"What are you talking about? Can't I just come in and greet everybody just because I want too and not be accussed of an alternative motive? You should know me better than that!" Shisui ranted, looking as if he was truly hurt.

The whole Uchiha family stopped what they were doing and just deadpanned at Shisui who looked confused.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong, let me try again. You ran out of food, tried to have Miko feed you, she said no, then you came over here. Am I right?" Itachi guessed. Shisui just sighed and gave a nod. This prompted the rest to go back to what they were doing.

"I just don't understand. She should want to feed her boyfriend, why wouldn't she?" Shisui asked, mainly himself.

"Maybe it's because you are a good for nothing Moocher who just eats up everything like an Akimichi?" Sasuko muttered earning a tick mark from the older boy. Shisui wanted to roughly pet Sasuko on the head but his attention was given to the very last person that he did not greet.

He watched curiously as the blonde boy stuffed about 3 pieces of cut pancakes into his mouth then washed it down with a large sip of orange juice. "Whose the kid?" Shisui asked.

Itachi glanced to Naruto then back to Shisui and gave an answer, "This is Naruto, he is a new member of the clan and our family," Itachi informed earning a surprised and confused look from Shisui. The teen glanced to Fugaku who was still reading his scroll then back towards Itachi, giving a certain look.

Itachi just nodded with a small smirk earning a wide eyed look from Shisui, not able to believe it. "Well then if that's the case, it's nice to meet ya Naruto. I'm Shisui Uchiha, the greatest Uchiha of generation and future generations to come!" The teen boasted.

"He's also the clan's greatest mooch," Sasuko added earning a tick mark to form on Shisui's head.

"He's nothing really special. I bet in a few months or so you'll be past his level in no time," Fugaku added, causing Shisui to sweat drop. Mikoto just gave a small giggle as she set down Shisui's small portion of food and then sat across from Fugaku to eat her own breakfast.

Shisui just deadpanned at the plate of food. It was two small spoons of eggs, a half a piece of bacon and one pancake. "Um, Mikoto-san, I seem to be short some food, hehe," the teen laughed sheepishly. Mikoto blinked as she looked towards the teen and stood up.

The woman took Shisui's plate and walked over to Naruto, a sweet smile on her face. "Would you like some more food Naruto-kun?" Mikoto offered. The boy gave a nod as he drank his juice, all the while Shisui just gaped at the scene of Mikoto scraping what was supposed to be his food onto Naruto's plate.

After she was done, Mikoto sat back in her seat and began eating, as if nothing happened. "Why did you do that?!" Shisui demanded, crying anime tears.

"Maybe next time you won't be so choosy when it coms to mooching off of others," Mikoto shrugged, eating her eggs. Shisui continued to cry while Sasuko openly laughed at him. Itachi and Fugaku both had small smirks on their face, showing their own enjoyment of Shisui's misfortune.

Naruto swallowed his food and watched the scene before him. Even though Shisui was upset, he could tell he wasn't serious. He could also feel the warmness emitting from the family of Uchiha, it made him smile knowing the fact he was accepted into such a happy home.

"Nii-chan, Nii-chan, remember you said you'd help me with my Shuriken practice today!" Sasuko reminded. Itachi gave a nod, causing her to grin.

"Yes, I'll pick you up after school so we can get started," Itachi said. Sasuko cheered before giving her parents kisses on the cheek as she got ready to leave.

"See ya Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-chan, Naru-chan, Moocher!" Sasuko listed before running off so she wouldn't be late. Shisui gave a grunt at the title before facing Itachi.

"Ne, Itachi, you willing for a light hunt today?" Shisui offered but was denied.

"Not today, I'm gonna be teaching Naruto here for today and probably the next couple of weeks. But I'll catch up with you before my vacation ends," Itachi stated earning a grunt from Shisui.

"Alright alright, well I better get out of here, since there isn't anything for me to eat," Shisui pouted before he left in a shushin. Naruto saw what just happened and blinked in surprise. That was really cool, he wanted to know how to do that, but that was probably a ninja technique. He still was debating if he even wanted to become a ninja.

"Are you done eating Naruto?" Itachi asked. Naruto nodded before thanking Mikoto and left to go get ready.

"So what exactly are you going to be teaching him Itachi?" Mikoto asked, taking a sip of juice.

"I'm going to teach him how to read. Ninja or not, it's essential if he wants to do anything in life. After that, it's up to him," Itachi shrugged. Both his parents nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, Naruto came back out wearing grey shorts and an orange short sleeved shirt with black sandals. Now that he was ready, the two left, headed for the library. This left the two adults alone to themselves.

"What are we going to do about him?" Mikoto asked her husband who put his scroll down with a confused look.

"What do you mean? I wasn't aware you wanted to do anything with him," Fugaku said earning a nod from Mikoto.

"And I don't. But there are some things he is going to have to know. I understand that it is his choice if he wants to be a shinobi or not, but he needs to at least know the basics so in case something goes down, he's ready. But I was mainly referring to the clan issue," Mikoto explained.

Fugaku nodded in understanding, "You referring to where he stands, the Uchiha or the Uzumaki, correct?" Mikoto gave a light nod.

"I want him to at least know that he belongs to a clan before the Uchiha. I at least want him to know who his mother is. And the only way to do that, is to take him to Uzushio," Mikoto stated.

"Lets slow down first Mikoto. The boy doesn't even know how to read, it'll be sometime before taking him to Uzushio. Besides, I doubt Sarutobi will allow it," Fugaku muttered.

"I don't give a damn what that old monkey allows or not. He kept my godson away from me for six years. That bastard knew full well that Jiraiya would not step up to watch after the boy. I have been here the whole time, and this whole time I have had no clue where he was, or if he was even okay," Mikoto glared, her tone holding anger.

"Look Fugaku, I want to give Naruto all the information I can so that way he knows of it now and can learn how to deal with it. I don't want to create a tight bond with him then tell him later so he can only feel hurt and betrayed," Mikoto explained her reasons.

"I understand, and I agree with you. But lets just allow him to adjust to the life of living with us and being apart of a family before we do all that," Fugaku reasoned. Mikoto frowned and gave a nod, though she held up one finger.

"One year, after the year has passed he will learn the truth, consent or no consent," Mikoto stated before getting up to wash dishes. Fugaku frowned but silently agreed.

* * *

"Ah hello Itachi-san, by yourself today?" The librarian asked in greeting as Itachi and Naruto walked up. Naruto looked confused to the question while Itachi frowned.

'The Genjutsu still must be in affect, it seems only Uchiha and few higher ups can see Naruto right now, but no civilians,' Itachi thought to himself. He just gave a nod and walked on with Naruto following him.

"Sit here, I'll be back," Itachi said as he set Naruto at a table and left to get some books. Naruto looked around the library and noticed the shelves of scrolls and books, there were so many on lots of different things no doubt.

When Itachi came back he saw the three four books in his hand. The teen sat down beside Naruto and opened a book, also getting out pencil and paper. "Alright, ready to get started?" Itachi asked earning a small nod.

"Yeah but before we start, how come she didn't see me? I was right next to you," Naruto brought up with a frown. Itachi stopped what he was doing and gave a small sigh.

"Look, Naruto, she didn't see you because of the Genjutsu placed on you. No one besides the Uchiha and the Hokage can see you right now. The Genjutsu placed on you is the reason why you have been ignored basically your whole life so far," Itachi explained with a straight face.

Naruto just stared right back, having his own straight face. After a few moments a frown came across his lips, "Well that's fucked," the boy muttered, mostly to himself. Though Itachi heard him and gave a nod in agreement.

"That it is, but the Genjutsu should be ending soon, so you shouldn't worry about it. Besides, why would you want some random person to notice you only something ill to probably spew out their lips?" Itachi snorted. Naruto furrowed his brows as he gazed at Itachi.

"You don't like the civilians?" Naruto asked. Itachi frowned, as if contemplating his answer.

"In a way yes, I don't like the civilians, a majority of them anyway. Lets move on shall we? I believe you have a goal to reach," Itachi smirked, earning a determined nod from Naruto. With that said, Itachi opened a book and began teaching Naruto. Itachi's wasn't very surprised that Naruto was focused on him and only him. The boy seemed to be the dedicated type.

* * *

**Four months later**

THUNK

THUNK

THUNK!

"Good shot, Naruto," Itachi smiled at the young boy who straightened with a smirk. Sasuko who was beside him merely snorted as she got into position to fire off her own round of Shuriken.

Sasuko threw them with precise accuracy, hitting all the targets in their designated spots. "Excellent, Sasuko," Itachi praised with an impressed smirk. Sasuko grinned as she stuck her tongue at Naruto who just rolled his eyes in response.

Itachi just gave a small light chuckle at the two children, knowing about their rivalry. His eyes focused on Sasuko who outwardly teased and started arguments with Naruto, was inwardly very happy that the boy was around.

Ever since the boy moved in to live with them, she has been way more energetic and joyful. He guessed it was because now she actually had a friend who was the same age as her and could somehow keep up with her. He's often seen her sitting alone or by herself at the academy, not wanting to interact with the other kids. He could understand why, those kids were judgmental and flaky, in short and simpler terms, they were fake.

One day you could be the best of friends, playing and smiling with each other; but then the next day something happens, like for instance there is one boy or girl that they both like and suddenly they hate each other. It was stupid and childish, but it made since considering. But Sasuko was way more mature for her age, so Itachi could see why the kids at the academy irked her.

But with Naruto, it was a different type of story. The boy wasn't so judgmental and fake. He could keep up with her and actually was interesting to be around for her. And though they were rivals, they seemed to be the best of friends as well. It made Sasuko happy.

His eyes then focused in on Naruto who was giving Sasuko a bored look while she went on at being the best. The boy has definitely warmed up to being a part of the family; he's even starting to adopt Uchiha like tendencies.

Naruto's attitude has even changed somewhat. When he first met the boy, he was quiet and cautious in his steps. Four months have passed now he was almost as loud and brash as Sasuko. He wasn't as cautious in his steps as much, meaning he was comfortable. And Itachi guessed the cautiousness just came from habit, who he was related too, or even the world he lived in. It was a shinobi trait, and it was ironic, because the boy didn't want to be a shinobi.

He decided on that choice about two months ago. It was his mother who asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up, when she offered being a Shinobi he said he didn't want to be a shinobi. When he was asked how come, he simply said he didn't like the idea of protecting people who were too ignorant and working for and with people who abused their authority.

Now, he along with his parents figured that meant he didn't want to learn shinobi skills, but Naruto verbally said that would be a stupid thing to do. His exact words were,

'_Learning Shinobi skills, and becoming a Shinobi are two different things. It would be idiotic to not learn how to be a Shinobi in a world filled with Shinobi. I refuse to limit myself to the abilities of a civilian and allow someone else who is stronger than me to dictate if I should live or not,_'

With that said, he got started on learning how to be a Shinobi, but without actually becoming a shinobi. It also didn't take long for Naruto to learn how to read, it actually was around that time when he decided not to be a shinobi that Itachi finished teaching him.

And just like he vowed, when his learning was finished, Naruto confidently walked up to the plaque hanging on the hallway wall and read it.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"You ready?" Itachi asked as he stood beside Naruto. The blond nodded as he looked up towards the plaque and read aloud.

"_In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exists, there must also be losers. The selfish desire off wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love~ Madara Uchiha_" Naruto finished. The boy re-read it again, though to himself, as if trying to understand the meaning of the quote.

Itachi just stood there, watching Naruto. It wasn't long before Naruto turned around and walked off, a blank look on his face.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

After that, Naruto dug his head in the books. While Sasuko was at the academy, he did one of these three things. Train with either him or Mikoto, read books, or be at the clan or public library…for hours on end.

One time, Naruto spent so much time in the library, Mikoto got really worried and nearly sent a search party to look for him. But turned out he was in the library that was closed, studying different subjects.

It's happened a few times, but the first place they check is the library if they ever want to find him. The boy loved to read and learn. He often found Naruto reading a book on the human anatomy. In fact, Naruto had stacks of books and scrolls in his room, either 'borrowed' from the public library in the shinobi section, or the clan library.

So if Naruto wasn't reading, he was training. Though it took, all of Itachi's vacation time before Naruto was finished learning how to read, he would occasionally over see the boy's training, but it was mainly his mother who did it.

That was another subject Itachi took notice about Naruto, was the boys bond with his mother. Itachi already knew that Mikoto loved Naruto like her own child from the first day he was declared part of the family. But it seemed as if it was more to it than that. Almost as if she was trying to make up for something.

Naruto also seemed to care a lot for his mother. He didn't know exactly how deep Naruto's love for Mikoto ran, but he could often see it in the boys eyes.

His mother seemed to constantly train Naruto, which is part of the reason he is almost equal in skill with Sasuko. The boy already knows now how to call on his chakra, and somewhat surprisingly knows how to apply it to certain areas of his body to make them stronger.

But what was strange, was that whenever Naruto called on his chakra, there would be some kind of gust of wind appearing, out of nowhere most of the time. And how powerful the wind is, seems to dictate on how much chakra Naruto calls on. He isn't sure if Naruto knows about it, but he and his mother know about it for sure.

Naruto has also warmed up to him as well, often calling him 'Itachi-nii'. Itachi was glad Naruto, felt a lot more comfortable than he was months prior. And just like Sasuko, he would poke Naruto on the forehead as well, and there was a reason for it, that only Itachi knew about. While it was annoying to both children, hopefully it would benefit them in the future.

His father and Naruto also got along well. Usually it was silence when they were in each others company but it was that comfortable silence that one would enjoy. Naruto still referred to him as sama, as he respected his father just as much as he respected his mother.

Naruto was also warmly welcomed into the clan, well as warm as Uchiha's can give. They didn't have much of a problem of him being part of the clan which was good.

"Earth to Onii-chan!" Sasuko waved to him as she and Naruto have been trying to get his attention for the last three minutes. Itachi finally snapped out of his thoughts and had the two kids follow him back to the house.

"Ne, Onii-chan, what are we going to do now?" Sasuko wondered. The teen glanced to his younger sister before giving an answer.

"Just follow me, and I'll show you," Sasuko just gave a huff while Naruto just remained silent. As the two followed Itachi, they came across the clan lake. Itachi turned to them, ordering them to pay attention.

Itachi went through a series of hand signs before inhaling the air, only to expel a large ball of fire across the water. Naruto and Sasuko were amazed by the sight of it, awe inspired looks on their faces.

When Itachi finished his technique he turned to the two with a small smirk on his lips. "That was called the Great Fireball jutsu, it's a default jutsu for our clan. Sasuko, have they started teaching you about jutsu?" Itachi asked earning a nod from the girl.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei had us doing chakra exercises a few days ago and finally told us about Ninjutsu and Genjutsu," Sasuko answered. Itachi nodded then looked towards Naruto,

"And what do you know about jutsu?" Itachi wondered, wanting to know Naruto's knowledge on the subject.

"I know that jutsu is basically how shinobi fight. There are all kinds of jutsu, but Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu are the main three. What you did was Ninjutsu, which is basically using your chakra and adding your elemental nature into it. Miko-kaasan has already got me…" Naruto trailed off as he looked towards a curious Sasuko.

"I see, well good. Alright then, this means myself and Kaa-san are going to have to continue your training Naruto, and increase your own Sasuko, that is if you still want to be the greatest Kunoichi," Itachi shrugged.

"Of course I do! What do I look like if I'm just as strong as those nose wipes at the academy! I am an Uchiha, that means I need to be better than the average person!" Sasuko declared with a determined glare.

Itachi merely smiled, while Naruto just stared. "Alright then, this means if you want to use jutsu, your chakra control has to be up to snuff. We have about three hours before dinner is ready, lets get started."

* * *

**One year later**

"Naruto-kun, are you ready to go?" Mikoto called as she waited at the door for her adopted son. She wore a variant of the Konoha shinobi uniform, though it was more in her desired style. Instead of long sleeves she just wore short sleeves with a darker green and the Uchiha symbol was stamped on her vest as well. Around her neck was the Konoha headband. On her back was a pack of materials she will need on the trip.

"Hai kaa-san," Naruto replied as he came out with his own pack. The boy wore a pair of black pants with black sandals and an orange high collared short sleeved shirt. On the back was the Uchiha symbol, signifying his connection with the clan.

"You have everything you need?" Mikoto asked earning a nod from Naruto. The boy was ready for the trip, even though he had no clue to where they were going.

"Why can't I come with?" Sasuko pouted as she stepped up her mother. Mikoto gave a small smile as she rubbed her daughters head.

"Because this trip is important for Naruto-kun, he will learn things that will affect his life. But I promise that when I get back, I'll take you on a trip as well, okay? Maybe I'll take you to one of the clan hideouts," Mikoto suggested earning a smile from her daughter.

"You promise?" Sasuko asked. Mikoto gave a firm nod, which caused Sasuko to feel a bit better.

"Besides, Itachi has the whole week off, and I'm sure he won't have a problem training you," Mikoto winked. Sasuko grinned with a nod; she said her goodbyes to Naruto before leaving to find her brother.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Fugaku asked as he came in as Sasuko left. Mikoto stood up and nodded.

"Positive, this is really important. Plus it's around that time anyway, there was a reason I said one year Fugaku," Mikoto stated. The man gave a nod with a sigh. "Oh and make sure you spend some time with Sasuko while I'm gone, she feels as if you've been giving her the cold shoulder lately," Mikoto added.

Fugaku just looked away, a frown on his face. "Alright. Be careful Mikoto, you as well Naruto," the man said. Mikoto simply gave an Uchiha smirk while Naruto gave a light respectful bow.

"We'll be back soon," Mikoto stated before she and Naruto left in a shushin. Fugaku frowned to himself, a bit worried for his wife's and adopted son's safety. But Mikoto was an elite jounin, she could handle herself. And from what he's seen, Naruto is no pushover either.

"They'll be fine," Fugaku muttered to himself before going to find something to eat.

* * *

"Where exactly are we going Kaa-san?" Naruto asked as they walked through the forest of Nami no Kuni. It's been three days since they left for Konoha, and Naruto still didn't know where they were going or what this trip was even about.

"Right now, we're going to Nami no Kuni. There is an old man I need to pay a visit, after that were heading to the docs for a boat ride," Mikoto answered. Naruto gave a light grunt, as that was not what he meant.

"No, I mean what is this trip about and where do you plan on taking me," Naruto clarified. Mikoto remained silent, as if she didn't hear him. Naruto waited a few moments but once he realized she wasn't going to tell him, he let it go.

"Naruto, do you know what your last name was before we adopted you?" Mikoto asked in a tone of seriousness. Naruto looked towards her in confusion, he wasn't even aware he had a last name before Uchiha.

"No, I didn't know I had one," Naruto answered truthfully. Mikoto's frowned deepened in response to that answer.

"Your full name, is Naruto Uzumaki. Like your biological mother, you belonged to the Uzumaki clan," Mikoto informed. Naruto paused in his steps as he processed the information given to him.

Mikoto noticed and stopped herself, looking back at him. "You knew my biological mother?" his answer was a firm nod.

"I did. She was my best friend and Itachi's sensei for a short time. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki," Mikoto told him. Naruto had a frown on his lips looking at the ground.

"Was…so does that mean she is dead?" Naruto asked carefully. Mikoto gave a sad nod, causing his body to relax a bit. At least now he knows she didn't abandon him by running away…only by death.

"Hai, she died a few hours after you were born. She loved you Naruto, and she let the world know how much she did," Mikoto smiled sadly, but that didn't seem to satisfy Naruto as he just closed his eyes and kept walking, as if he didn't care.

"I'll need proof before I believe that," Naruto said in a cold tone. Mikoto frowned at Naruto's attitude but let it go.

"Now what were you saying about the Uzumaki clan? I've never heard of them," Naruto brought up, changing the subject. Mikoto nodded her head, giving her thoughts on the matter.

"I'm not surprised. Not much is really known about the clan, Kushina didn't even tell me much when we were younger. All I know is a few things. They were masters at Fuinjutsu, were wiped out a bit after the second war, they were pacifists and philosophers, and they had a bloodline," Mikoto listed.

This intrigued Naruto a lot. He had a clan before the Uchiha, and that clan had a bloodline. "Well if you know this much about them, how come I've never seen anything in the library about them?" Naruto wondered.

"Well maybe it's where you aren't looking that you haven't seen anything on them. I'm pretty sure if you go into the restricted area, you'll find something. After all, the Uzumaki has a part to do with Konoha history," Mikoto hinted, causing Naruto to raise a brow.

As he thought about it, something clicked. "Wait, wasn't the Shodaime Hokage married to an Uzumaki?" Mikoto nodded, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes he was, Mito Uzumaki. She is also the grandmother of Tsunade Senju," Mikoto told him. Naruto nodded in understanding, as he pieced the whole conversation and the trip together.

"So my guess is you are taking me to the Uzumaki clan's village or something?" Naruto figured. Mikoto nodded as she saw a glimpse of civilization, meaning they were close to their destination.

"Yes, I'm taking you to Uzushio. I want you to know as much as you can about your clan now then later. I didn't want you to feel betrayed later on, then maybe hate us for keeping your origins away from you," Mikoto frowned. Naruto glanced at her before looking forward with a straight face.

"I could never hate you Kaa-san, nor could I hate Fugaku-sama, Itachi-nii or Sasuko-chan," Naruto started. Mikoto blinked a she looked towards him, listening to what he had to say. "You all welcomed me into your home with open arms and made me feel comfortable and loved. You showed me what family is, and I'm very grateful. You and the others could never be on the end of my hate, others however are different story. So don't worry about me hating you, because it will never happen," Naruto shrugged.

Mikoto just stopped walking as she stared after Naruto who kept on walking towards the village. '_Thank you, Naruto-kun_.'

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm coming, I'm coming hold ya horses!" A voice said behind the door Tsunami and Naruto were standing in front of. When the door swung open they were greeted to a man in his early fifties.

"Hey old man," Mikoto greeted. The man narrowed his eyes as he stared at Mikoto before they widened in surprise.

"Mikoto! Is that you?!" the man demanded, earning a nod and a smile.

"In the flesh, how ya been?" Mikoto asked. Naruto just remained silent as he watched his 'mother' interact with the man.

"I've been good, come in come in," the man rushed them in with a large grin plastered on his face. Once the two were inside, the man shut the door. "Tsunami! We have a visitor!" the man called. "How long has it been?"

"About 11 years? It's been a long time. Oh, Tazuna this is my adopted son Naruto, Naruto this is Tazuna. He a memorable client for my team when I was 16," Mikoto chuckled at the sheepish look Tazuna gave at the 'memorable' part.

"What is it father?" A young woman who was in her early twenties asked as she entered the room, carrying a baby.

"Look who decided to visit us after so damn long! It's Mikoto!" Tazuna showed earning a surprised look from Tsunami.

"Oh my god! Mikoto-nee?!" Tsunami asked as she rushed over to the older woman and gave her a hug. Mikoto returned the hug with a smile, as Naruto just watched.

"It's so good to see you! Where is Kushina-nee and Mebuki-nee? How are they?" Tsunami asked. Mikoto gave a small smile as she sat down with a sigh.

"Mebuki is well, I spoke with her a few days before I left the village. She has a daughter now, she married that baka Kizashi," Mikoto informed earning a large smile from Tsunami.

"I knew she would! That's great! What about Kushina-nee? How is she? She didn't end up marrying that Fugaku guy did she? They fought a lot," Tsunami grumbled earning a giggle from Mikoto in agreement. Fugaku and Kushina did fight…a lot. She couldn't think of a time when they wouldn't fight whenever they met up.

"No, I married Fugaku and had two kids with him. A boy named Itachi and a girl named Sasuko. He wanted to name her Sasuke but I didn't think it fit for a girl," Mikoto shrugged earning a chuckle from Tazuna and Tsunami.

"Well belated congrats I guess, wish I knew sooner," Tsunami mock pouted causing Mikoto to sheepishly chuckle.

"Now what about Kushina? What has she been up too?" Tazuna brought up in question. He and his daughter both wondered about the fiery red head girl that brought a certain spark to the village. They would be forever grateful for what she and her team did eleven years ago, with the help of the rivaling boy team of course, but they weren't as important.

Mikoto gave a sad sigh before speaking, "Kushina passed away seven years ago, a few hours after giving birth to her son. She and Minato got married a few years before having their son," Mikoto informed.

Tsunami and Tazuna both were stock still, shock on their faces. Naruto watched them carefully, silent throughout the whole conversation. He took note on how both of them would always revert back to Kushina, and their current reactions right now to the news of her death.

"What about her son? How is he? He's okay right?" Tsunami asked worriedly. Mikoto gave a confident smile and nod as she looked towards Naruto and held his hand.

"Yeah, he's okay. Tsunami, Tazuna, I would like to introduce you to Naruto, Kushina's son," Mikoto said earning wide eyes from the two. Tazuna rubbed his eyes as he looked closer at Naruto, comparing him and the image of Minato and Kushina in his head.

"My god, the boy looks exactly like both of them, a perfect mixture. I'm not even sure how that slipped by me," Tazuna muttered. Mikoto smirked as she took the chance,

"You are getting old after all old man, it's not that surprising. They do say the mind is the first to go," The woman teased granting a tick mark from Tazuna.

"Your right dad, he has Minato's eyes and hair, but Kushina's face and tan, not to mention her nose." Tsunami added. Tazuna nodded in agreement.

"Wait, I thought you said he was your adopted son. Wait, you decided to take care of him?" Tazuna asked, genuinely surprised.

"Of course I did! Kushina was my best friend, why wouldn't I want to take care of her son when she isn't able too? So yes, I adopted him." Mikoto nodded.

"That's great," Tsunami smiled before she started paying attention to her son who was starting to get fussy for sitting so long.

"Who is this little guy?" Mikoto asked with a smile as she cooed at the baby who gave a giggle.

"This is my son, Inari. Say hi Inari-chan," Tsunami said happily, using Inari's hand to wave at the two Uchiha.

"So what brings you here after so long Mikoto?" Tazuna asked. Mikoto had a somewhat serious glint in her eye as she turned to Tazuna.

"Naruto-kun and I are headed to Uzushio for a visit. Since the closest port to it in the country I figured why not pop in. I also wanted to see if you know anything on Grand old man," Mikoto said.

"You mean Muramasa? He's still alive and kicking. Last I heard he stationed himself near on the island of Uzushio, said it would be peace and quiet and if anyone in particular need him, direct them there," Tazuna informed.

"How old is this info?" Mikoto asked. Tazuna scratched his beard in thought before shrugging.

"About two three years old," Tazuna answered. Mikoto gave a thoughtful frown before nodding to herself.

"Alright, do you know when the boat leaves for the island?" Tazuna gave a nod but a frown with it as well.

"Yeah, but it already left. It won't be back for another two days or so, if you want, you guys are more than welcome to stay here," Tazuna offered. Mikoto accepted the offer and thanked Tazuna.

She and Naruto will be leaving for Uzushio in two days.

* * *

Laughter rang out from within the house later that night, mainly from Tazuna and Mikoto. Tsunami was busy trying to get Inari to sleep, but it was difficult with her father being as loud as he was. Naruto on the other hand was outside the house gazing at the night sky.

It wasn't long though when Tazuna came out with a refreshed sigh. He looked to see Naruto was just sitting there and decided to sit beside him. Naruto gave a glance to the man before looking forward, though a million questions was running through his head.

"What did she do that was so great you remember her after eleven years?" Naruto asked which seemed to be out of nowhere for Tazuna. The man furrowed his eyebrows before looking back towards the house.

"You mean your mother?" He asked, referring to Mikoto who was currently catching up with Tsunami. Naruto shook his head, giving Tazuna another glance.

"I mean that woman Kushina, what did she do that you guys were so shocked and sad that she died? I mean she was just a shinobi you hired right? What was so great about her?" Naruto questioned with a frown on his lips.

Tazuna gazed at him for awhile before he spoke, "You don't know anything about her, do you?" Naruto snorted with a shrug.

"I just found out this woman named Kushina was my Biological mother this afternoon. I don't know what she looks like, what she was like, or she even was. All I have her is her name and that she somehow is a hero to this place," Naruto told him.

"Well, I didn't know her that well or even know her that long. But she and her team made a lasting impression on this town," Tazuna stated. Naruto just kept silent as Tazuna kept on. "I'm not sure if you realize but when your mother-"

"Kushina, refer to her as that. I don't see her as my mother or even a relative, so don't insult me by doing so," Naruto warned. Tazuna just frowned but gave a an understanding nod.

"Well, Kushina, when she and her team came to Nami no Kuni, it wad during the third war. And Nami no Kuni was a gambling piece for almost every major village that was an enemy of Konoha. If Nami no Kuni was taken over by lets say Iwa, that means they were even closer to Konoha than what said village would have liked," Tazuna explained. Naruto nodded, understanding so far.

"So basically Kushina's team was sent to protect Nami no Kuni? But that doesn't make any sense to only send only one team to protect a whole country from probably a battalion of ninja," Naruto reasoned. Tazuna was about to speak on it when Mikoto came in the conversation.

"Konoha did send out more than one team to protect the country, it just so happens that our team wasn't on that list. Our team was there for a completely different reason," Mikoto said as she stood beside Naruto, looking over the railing.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, a bit confused. Mikoto shrugged as she started explaining.

"Simple, our team which consisted of me, Kushina, Mebuki and Tsunade-sensei, was sent to escort a caravan into and out of the country. It also so happened he was the only boat ride in and out of the country, but we were stuck," Mikoto explained.

"Why?" Naruto asked, his full attention on his mother. Mikoto gave a shrug before answering casually,

"He blew up," Mikoto said which caused Naruto to blink, catching himself. "Alright let me start from the beginning…in a way. Before my team was sent out, Konoha sent out like four teams of Chunin and Jounin ninja to watch over the country. My team was sent out a few days later for our caravan mission. But when we arrived, we found out that the squads the Sandaime sent were killed in an Iwa ambush. Minutes later our client was killed by the Iwa nin who ambushed us," Mikoto explained.

"We killed the iwa ninja, but Tsunade-sensei was caught in the explosion trying to protect the client. So we took refuge with Tazuna and Tsunami, waiting for Tsunade to wake up and heal properly. Once she did, we realized that there was no way of the island, which was complete stupid," Mikoto grumbled, glancing at a sheepish Tazuna.

"Then what happened?" Naruto asked, completely interested. Mikoto smiled as she leaned against the railing with her back.

"Well, Tsunade-sensei sent out message to tell them about our situation. When the Sandaime replied, he told us he would send out rescue team then about three teams of Anbu to keep the country in their hands. In the meantime, we were to keep the country safe as best as we could. Our C-rank mission just turned into an A-rank mission bordering on S-rank," Mikoto continued.

"During the entire time, Kushina was keeping the thugs and such under bay, inspiring our towns people," Tazuna added, earning an nod of agreement from Mikoto.

"So this team, did they ever show up?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. Mikoto gave a nod.

"Yeah, turned out to be our rival team. It was Minato, Fugaku, and Kizashi with Jiraiya. Unlike our team, their team was full of Jounin, while ours was Chunin. It just gave more reasons for Kushina and Fugaku to constantly argue," Mikoto chuckled.

"So wait, were they rescue team?" Naruto asked, a nod was his answer. "Okay then, how did they get to the island then? And what happened to the teams of Anbu?"

"Think about it Naruto-kun, I said their sensei was Jiraiya of the Sanin right? That must mean he had the contract of the toads. They road one of the toad summons to the island," Mikoto said causing Naruto to nod in understanding. "And the Anbu…I have no damn clue,"

"So you guys left then as soon as the rescueteam showed up, Naruto guessed, but he frowned when Mikoto shook her head. "Why not?"

"Kushina. You must know Naruto, that Kushina was a hot head, she was arrogant from time to time, but she loved helping people, especially those who couldn't help themselves," Mikoto informed.

"She was Naïve,"

"She caring," Mikoto corrected earning a snort from Naruto.

"That still doesn't mean she wasn't naïve," Naruto muttered, Mikoto gave a light glare towards him but he just ignored it.

"Yes, we were supposed to leave and return back to Konoha, but Kushina wasn't leaving until she felt it was okay to leave. Fugaku and Kushina argued for hours, then Mebuki and Kizashi got into it when they tried to help out their opposite. Tsunade and Jiraiya just stood back while Minato and I just listened," Mikoto told, remembering the argument well.

"It was then that Kushina snapped, and told everyone that we could leave without her, but she was staying to help. It was then Minato decided it was time to step in and give his thoughts. He tried talking Kushina out of it saying the Anbu would handle it, and that none of them were ready for a battle with Iwa ninja that outnumbered them," Mikoto continued.

Naruto nodded in slightly agreeing with what the man said. "But Kushina's response shut him and everyone else up. '_If we're not willing to fight back now because when we are not ready, when will we ever be ready?_' Her exact words. It was after that I decided to stay with her, Kizashi joined too, then Minato. It was only Mebuki and Fugaku who took the longest before they agreed as well," Mikoto chuckled.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade-sensei finally then gave their thoughts on the matter and decided it would be best to stay as well. That following morning the town was under attack by Iwa ninja and Kumo ninja. Though it took hours, we beat them. It was that battle that we gained our titles," Mikoto smirked.

"I remember that, it was the Iwa commander who gave you names, correct?" Tazuna nodded in thought.

"Yup, Kushina was named the red death due to her being the one who killed the most and her red hair. I was named Hime no Kawarimi, since I mostly killed using Substitution jutsu. I don't really remember the others since I was just so hyped that I finally got a title," Mikoto laughed. Naruto hummed in thought, earning a title was interesting. It showed that you were special enough to catch someone's eye so they put you out there. It was a double edged sword though, while it did bring you fame, it also brought you even more constant danger to ones life, or the lives of their loved ones.

"Kushina was seen as a hero of this land because of her selfless act of wanting to protect us. She gave us hope and we have been holding on to it ever since," Tazuna smiled. "We even started designing plans to create a bridge to connect us to mainland. But we are short on funds at the moment to get the needed materials to do so, it'll take a while for it to happen," Tazuna shrugged.

"Well I'll be glad to help when the time comes, just send me a letter and I'll be ready," Mikoto grinned. Tazuna thanked her for the support, now excited that he had shinobi help.

"What happened after?" Naruto asked, wanting to get back to the story. Mikoto gave it some thought before giving a shrug.

"Well after we made sure everything was still safe, we sent a heavily detailed report to the Sandaime who told us to wait until Anbu arrived to take it off our hands. Once they came we left and headed back to Konoha. Sandaime rewarded my team with the rank of Jounin and the pay of a S-rank mission," Mikoto finished.

Naruto remained silent before he stood up and left to head to bed. There was a lot to think about right now for him, especially concerning the woman named Kushina who was apparently his Biological mother.

"Do you think he will be alright? How come he has never known of his parents?" Tazuna asked. Mikoto sighed while shaking her head.

"It's complicated, this whole situation is complicated," Mikoto grumbled sitting down beside the man.

"You know, he doesn't even consider her a relative? If Kushina is watching over him, I can only imagine how hurt she is," Tazuna muttered. Mikoto frowned deeply, shaking her head again.

"I can't force Naruto to love a person he has never even met and just recently heard about. I want him to know about his mother and what she did to keep him alive, I want him to love the idea of her, I want him to know that she loved him with her entire being. But what I want is not important. It's Naruto choice if he wants the reject the idea of Minato and Kushina, while I'll be sadden, I won't allow it to damage our relationship," Mikoto explained with a fire in her eyes.

"I understand," Tazuna sighed. "But do this for me neh? Allow Naruto to know about who Kushina was and what she stood for. We both know that despite how hard headed and stubborn she was, she had a good heart and mind," Tazuna said.

Mikoto nodded, agreeing with him, "I will,"

* * *

_Naruto, Naruto_

Said boy fluttered his eyes open only to close them due to the wind blowing hard into his face. He could actually hear the howling of the wind in his ears and the pressure coming from it. The boy opened his eyes in a squint to figure out where he was, but he couldn't see anything, just the current of wind.

'_Where am I?_' Naruto asked himself, looking around. His attention however focused on the sithoulette within the wind. It was a humanoid form, but he couldn't see anything else besides that.

_You are close, Naruto. Keep your mind open and follow the sound of the wind. Find me, my master…please_

The voice was that of a woman, and she was begging from what he could tell. The blowing of the wind though made it hard to hear though. He just heard mind open, sound of wind and please; everything else was very low.

'_I'll try, just hang on_.' Naruto replied back as he watched the silhouette fade into nothing, leaving him in the blowing wind.

* * *

"Please make sure the next visit is eleven years, or longer, come back soon," Tsunami pleaded as she gave Mikoto a hug. The Uchiha woman returned the hug and nodded.

"I won't, maybe next time I'll bring the others along, so we can all catch up. Besides, once the old man here gets what he needs for the bridge he is going to build, I'll be right by his side to help him with it," Mikoto smiled earning a nod of agreement from Tazuna.

"Well, don't be a stranger Mikoto, and remember our deal," Tazuna smiled softly as he glanced to Naruto who was already in the boat looking towards where they would be sailing. Mikoto too glanced to the boy and nodded in agreement. She then gave Tazuna a hug as well before cooeing over Inari who started to giggle and smile.

Once their goodbyes were said, Mikoto got in the boat with Naruto and told the captain to head to Uzushio. After making sure they were headed in the right direction she noticed her son was meditating and sat across from him, watching.

A smile came across her face as she thought about how much he changed since he was brought into the family. Despite how quiet and reserved he's been acting the last couple of days, he is really open about his feelings. Well that's not true, he's way more entergetic and he just can't seem to sit still. She guessed it was due to the Kyuubi's chakra starting to stir. It's very normal for someone with large chakra coils who hasn't learned to control it to a decent level yet.

So to put his energy to good use, he trains constantly. Not that long ago he's even started to train with Fugaku who has been willing to teach him Uchiha techniques while Sasuko is at the academy.

Due to all this training, Naruto is actually is mid genin level. While he doesn't have many Ninjutsu techniques under his belt, he has enough that would make an elite jounin impressed. He and Sasuko both are quite strong for their ages.

As a fighter, Naruto seemed to be the close to mid range fighter. Naruto was often seen exercising his body, physical training. And whenever she had to force him to stop, he would be in the library like always, learning more on what he could.

Mikoto wanted to call him a genius, but she wasn't sure if he was one. If anything he was very dedicated to being a shinobi without being a Shinobi. It was strange to her, but she supported him anyway.

Sasuko has also grown stronger during the past year since her training was taken more seriously. Mikoto would have to say that the two were equal in strength, if not Naruto was just a little stronger. Besides, where Naruto was proficient in close to mid range, Sasuko was seemed to prefer close and long range, and maybe mid range.

The girl was way more interested in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu than Taijutsu, which was actually quite normal for an Uchiha, seeing as that is where they were special for. Naruto didn't really care for Genjutsu, only Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. But he seemed to take an interest in weapons, not Kenjutsu in particular but weapons in general.

Mikoto was quite curious to where Naruto would go with it, considering Kushina was a Kenjutsu prodigy. Kushina didn't start taking a huge interest in swords until she came back from her recon mission to Uzushio, and since then she only stuck to one sword which she named. It was strange, but it actually made sense when Kushina told her it was connected to her bloodline.

It was actually part of the reason why she was taking Naruto to Uzushio, so he could somehow awaken his Uzumaki bloodline. She also wanted to talk too Muramasa, it was important that she saw him as well.

Muramasa is one of the oldest people she knew, he's been alive since the Shodaime Hokage was a kid, that's a long as time, almost 100 years! But the old man is still alive and kicking apparently, it's the main reason she referred to him as Grand old man. Muramasa is apparently a Sword master, but she mainly knows him for being a legendary weapon smith.

But who she didn't like was that lazy fuck Totosai. Just thinking about the demon weapon smith made her irritated, always trying to find a way out of doing shit. How he was able to get into Ragnorok, she wasn't sure.

For those of you who don't know, Ragnorok is a organization of wise experience masters in certain subjects. But they are a bitch to find. Mikoto only knows of this group because Totosai blabbed it out on accident then Muramasa explained what it was.

Basically Ragorok possessed masters from the human realm and the demon realm. Hence Muramasa who was a human sword master and legendary weapon smith, and Totosai who was demon weapon smith. Those two are the only two masters she knows of, but apparently there is only 8 members in the group. Muramasa told her there were masters of Illusion, Hand to Hand combat, Elemental, and Weapons.

She wondered if Muramasa would be willing too…

"Kaa-san, we're here," Naruto told her causing her to open her eyes and look to see the sun wasn't in the sky anymore. She didn't even realize she fell asleep or that she's been thinking for hours, weird.

Mikoto rubbed her eyes before standing up to see that the captain docked at wooden bay. She stepped out following Naruto off the boat. The boy was looking at the forest of the island that lead somewhere.

"So where do we go from here?" Naruto asked. Mikoto frowned in thought, it would not be safe going through that forest at this time of night; there was no telling what kind of animals were hiding in the shadows.

"The village shouldn't be far hopefully," Mikoto stated. Naruto nodded before he watched her go through handsigns, summoning a large raven. The blond blinked in mild surprise as he watched her get on top of it.

"Come on, we're going to fly over the forest and look for it," Mikoto stated, holding out her hand to him. Naruto was going to reach for it when a soft breeze passed by, but what was strange was he heard a whisper in his ear,

_Stay down_

Naruto frowned as he looked around with narrowed eyes. "What's the matter?" Mikoto asked, seeing him looking around cautiously which made her go on the defense.

"I don't think we should look for it from the skies," Naruto said earning a confused look from Mikoto.

"So your basically saying we should look for it on the ground? That might take days," Mikoto told him.

"I know, but something in my gut is telling me not to get into the air. Lets just set up camp right here and look in the morning," Naruto suggested. Mikoto stared at him, seeing the serious look in his eyes. Something was spooking Naruto, so she would need to go with it, for now.

"Alright, but we look first thing in the morning," Mikoto ordered, hopping off her summon and dispelling it.

Not long after doing that the wind started to pick up, causing Naruto to frown as he knew he was right. He had the suspicion that if he went into the air, the wind become really violent, almost like a storm and blow them out of the sky. Sticking to ground, would be smart.

As Naruto helped Mikoto set up camp he looked towards the forest once more, only to hear the voice from earlier whisper in his ear.

_Hurry master, please_

* * *

**And that is where I am ending the chapter. It was supposed to be longer than this but I got tired of writing it. Hopefully next chapter the story will truly start. Anyway before I get bombed with questions on what the pairing is, it's a small harem if that.**

**Naruto x Sasuko x x mysterious voice person**

**So I don't have much to say on this story except know that Naruto will be a shinobi but under his own conditions. With all that said, I think I'm going to go to sleep now…**

**Review!**

* * *

**OvO**


End file.
